


UshiOiYama domestic AU

by SapphiraBlue



Series: rarepair drabble series [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, M/M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Domestic life in the UshiOiYama household





	1. grocery shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oddballswitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddballswitch/gifts).



> Short drabbles written for @alwaysthiskind on Twitter! part of a series of short rarepair drabble requests

“Oikawa, honey, no, we don’t need dinosaur shaped cookie cutters, none of us can even bake, what would we even do with those,” Yamaguchi ranted at length, pushing a shopping cart full of groceries down another aisle. Behind him, Oikawa pulled a face, handing the dinosaur-shaped cookie cutters off to Ushijima.

Yamaguchi was far too stressed to be shopping for three on his own, so Oikawa decided to distract him from whatever had crawled up his butt and let Ushijima handle the food. He gently pried Yamaguchi’s hands off the cart’s handlebar and steered him towards the candy aisle with an arm over his shoulders, blabbering on about nothing and everything, in a successful attempt to get Yamaguchi to laugh.

It really shouldn’t have surprised either of them that Ushijima had picked only the healthiest options for the rest of the groceries. Oikawa was definitely almost horrified by the amount of green leafy foods he glimpsed peeking from the shopping bags.


	2. movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night in the UshiOiYama household

Ushijima grumbled and shifted so that Yamaguchi’s elbow wasn’t sticking into his ribs quite so hard. Eventually, he gave up on being truly comfortable; Oikawa’s couch was really just too small for three fully-grown volleyball players. He focused his attention back on the television: it was Oikawa’s turn to pick a movie, and unsurprisingly, he had gone for a movie about space.

This time, however, Oikawa had picked a movie without aliens; instead, he had surprised both his boyfriends by choosing to rent The Martian. Ushijima supposed it was a good change from unrealistic space battles; certainly Oikawa and Yamaguchi were fascinated with the mechanics of living and surviving on an extraterrestrial planet.

Yamaguchi leaned over, and rested his head on Ushijima’s shoulder, grumbling a bit at how neither of his boyfriends were good pillows. Ushijima shifted only a little, trying to make Yamaguchi as comfortable as possible, and suddenly Yamaguchi’s weight doubled as Oikawa leaned back into his boyfriends too. Ushijima just huffed a bit and shuffled them all around so they could all fit on the couch comfortably while cuddling. Some sacrifices had to made in a relationship, after all.


End file.
